


Prompt #11

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p><p>Prompt: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #11

“It’s really coming down isn’t it?” Rin marveled, watching the large flakes of snow fall to the ground, sticking there like it was where they belonged. Rin liked snow just as much as the next person, loving its beauty and fun, but hating having to shovel it. He dug the wide shovel into the few inches gained from the night before.

“They say we’re going to get even more this weekend,” Sousuke sighed, leaning against his own shovel. “If I knew our parents were going to make us do this I wouldn’t have come back for the holidays.”

“Don’t say that,” Rin laughed, shaking his head at the other. “And what are you complaining for anyways? You barely did anything yet! I’ve been the one doing all the work!”

“It’s cold,” Sousuke whined, giving Rin a sweet little pout without even realizing it. Rin rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing all the deeper. He was grateful for the cold’s camouflage as Sousuke continued to shamelessly bat his eyelashes at him. He would never tell him that of course. The last time he accused Sousuke of being cute he got chewed out and had to deal with a sulking boyfriend for the rest of the day.

“Were you always such a big baby? I thought you liked playing in the snow,” Rin hummed, continuing his work.  

“You’re the only one who liked playing in all of this,” Sousuke said. He waved a hand at the snow before making a very pathetic attempt at looking like he was doing something. “It’s too cold to do anything.”

“Come on, you totally were into making igloos and having snowball fights when we were little!”

“You mean being coerced into hard labor and getting snow all over my face? That was still all you. The things I did for your attention,” Sousuke laughed to himself. Rin didn’t rise to the bait, Sousuke liked to tease Rin about how he had been too dense to notice Sousuke’s feelings when they were young.

“Come on, you had to have enjoyed some of it,” Rin insisted, wanting to hear that he wasn’t the only one who had had fun back then.

“Yeah, I loved letting you shove snow in my face.“

“It’s not like you couldn’t have fought back,” Rin muttered.

“As if I could! You would have cried! Though, I suppose you wouldn’t cry now, would you?” Sousuke mused aloud. Rin glanced at him as he heard the crunch of snow. He saw Sousuke’s shovel stuck in the thick snow on the lawn. He was bending down for something and when he stood up Rin’s eyes widened as he saw snow being packed in his hands.

“Sousuke, don’t,” Rin pleaded, taking a step back. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit! Sousuke!”

Rin hissed as cold snow melted against the skin of his neck. The ball had hit him square in the chest and dispersed, hitting his cheeks and neck with its icy debris. Rin glared at the other, Sousuke already in the process of making another as Rin skimmed the top of the snow behind him with the shovel and flung it at him. The soft powder flew into a painless rain of snow against the other. Sousuke cursed as the white dust clung to his jacket and pants, knowing they’d both be soaked in minutes.

“That’s cheating!” Sousuke growled, throwing another snowball at Rin, clipping his shoulder as he tried to dodge it.

“All’s fair in love and war!” Rin cackled, grabbing some snow in his hand as he ran to the other.

Sousuke couldn’t stop him as he smashed the snow onto his head, his soft cotton hat hardly protection as Rin held onto him. Sousuke scowled and pulled him into a kiss. Rin wasn’t that shocked, smiling as he leaned into the kiss. Their teasing often leading up spontaneous make-outs. It was only as he felt the tug on his jacket collar and snow being shoved down his back that he realized that that was not one of those times.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Rin screeched as the other ran for his life.

“What were you just saying about all’s fair!?”

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146034825653/if-youre-still-doing-prompts-how-about-sourin-11)


End file.
